Mario and Sonic VS Luigi and Tails
Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails is a team What-if Death Battle. It features Mario and Sonic from the Mario and Sonic series respectively on Team 1, and Luigi and Tails, also from the Mario and Sonic series, respectively, on Team 2. Description Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails! Will the superstars show why they are superstars? Or will their overshadowed Player 2s get a shot in the spotlight? Interlude Wiz: There have been many legendary heroes in gaming history. Boomstick: And many legendary sidekicks, who, although overshadowed by their hero, can still be ass-kickin' badasses. Wiz: But now we will see if the heroes truly deserve all the fame, or if their sidekicks need more attention, with the two most memorable heroes, and their sidekicks. Boomstick: Yeah! The heroes are Mario, resident hero of the Mushroom kingdom, and Sonic, the fastest thing alive. Wiz: And their underappreciated second strings are Luigi, second fiddle to Mario, and Miles "Tails" Prower, second fiddle to Sonic. Boomstick: And we'll be analyzing their weapons, armor, and skills to see which team would win A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Team 1 Wiz: Let's analyse the main heroes first. Boomstick: Yeah! Because, well, the others ARE the "second-strings". Heh-Heh, I crack myself up. Wiz:... Mario Wiz: Well, It's only right that we start with Mario, right? Boomstick: Hell yeah! THIS guy is the definition of iconic! Wiz: You are right there, as Mario was one of gaming's earliest mascots, debuting in 1981, in the arcade game, Donkey Kong, where he had to save a girl named Pauline from... Donkey Kong. Boomstick: Since then, he went on to the Mushroom Kingdom with his bro, Luigi. But you should read his section. Wiz: There, he met his apparent girlfriend, Princess Peach, who was always getting kidnapped by the nefarious King Bowser Koopa. So of course, Mario saved her, time and time again. Boomstick: Which takes us to Mario's abilities. He has the Fire Flower, which lets him toss super spicy fireballs of doom, the Ice Flower, which is the same thing, except with freezin' cold ice, his Frog suit, which let's him swim like a frog, and da Hamma Suit! ...Which let's him toss hammers. Wiz: But his most iconic attack, comes in the form of his jump. With it, he has crushed hundreds, nay, THOUSANDS, of Bowser's minions. Boomstick: Holy shit! Who knows now much force is needed to crush a living being by jumping!!!! Wiz: Adding into that, Mario is a incredible acrobat, being able to jump over 20 FEET in the air, being the second best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom. He even interpreted that into an attack called the Super Jump Punch... Which for reasons we'll never know, causes coins to fly out of whoever gets hit. Boomstick: And you know how Mario is able to crush his foes? SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH. He can lift 30 tons and toss it away effortlessly, like a badass. He also has other melee attacks, like his spinning Mario Tornado and his cape, which let's him fly and turn around projectiles and foes. He also has his sweet Firebrand, taught to him by the Fire God and Jellyfish Sisters, which lets him BURN HIS ENEMIES BONES. BURN, BABY, BUUURN!!!! Wiz: But Mario isn't without his flaws. While having high power and agility, Mario is almost completely stupid, being easily outsmarted by some opponents. Boomstick: Hey, that's like me! Wiz:... Mario is also quite slow in general, lacking noteworthy speed feats. Boomstick: But he can easily get around that with his cape, leaving his stupidity as his only real weakness, though his unimpressive ground speed can act up in a few situations. Wiz: All in all, however, Mario is truly a gaming legend. Mario: Here we go!!! Sonic Wiz: Alright, forget Mario, Sonic's where the fun's at. Boomstick: You're so f**cking wrong! Mario is definitely superior! Wiz: Let's just avoid another argument, okay? Boomstick: Okay. So anyway, Sonic is that guy you probably know for his speed. He can break the speed of sound, if not the speed of light!l Wiz: Sonic was created by Sega to rival Mario in the console wars, which began in- Boomstick: AHHHH! No history! No history! Wiz: Fine, fine. Sonic, along with his friends, hail from Earth's twin, Mobius. Pretty peaceful lifestyle... That is, until Dr. Eggman showed up. Boomstick: He kidnapped Amy Rose and tried to take over Mobius. But, of course, Sonic stopped him and saved Amy. Wiz: Which perfectly leads to his abilities. Hit it, Boomstick. Boomstick: Alright! He has his iconic Spin Dash, which turns anyone it its into shreded junk, his Homing Attack, which let's him home on to a foe, his Light Dash, which sorta reminds me of the Fox Illusion, and his Sonic Boost, which let's him run right into a foe. Wiz: Also, like his team mate, Sonic has several power-ups, like his Flame Shield, which protects him from fire, his bubble Shield, which keeps him from drowning, and his Electric Shield, which does... yeah, I bet you know. Boomstick: But there's one more, one that I bet you already know about... Cues Sonic the hedgehog 2. Sonic turns goes Super Sonic after getting all seven Chaos Emeralds. Wiz: In this form, Sonic's durability is drastically increased, nearing invincibility, and he can hurt foes just by running into them. Swear that was ripped off Super Sayian... ' Boomstick: And he also has the Super Emeralds, which turn him into... Hyper Sonic!!!! Here, he's stronger and more durable than Super Sonic!' Wiz: However, Sonic's not perfect. He may be strong, but not on superhuman levels. His durability is also rather human. Boomstick: And GOD knows he's cocky. ''' Wiz: And like his teammate, Sonic isn't very bright, being easily outsmarted and being almost completely stupid. '''Boomstick: But Sonic is still, all in all, a great hero. Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed's my game! Team 2 Wiz: Well, it's time for the second-strings, Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, let's just get it over with! Wiz: Okay. Luigi Wiz: Well, THIS guy is the meaning of underappreciated. Boomstick: Damm right he is! Wiz: But he still puts up with it, never asking for more fame. Boomstick: He comes from Brooklyn, like his bro, but went to the Mushroom Kingdom one day. Wiz: There, he saved Princess Peach with his brother, but he met his TRUE girlfriend later on. Or, should we say, two. Princess Daisy, and (maybe) Princess Rosalina. Boomstick: Let's just get on with his abilities! He has all the same power-ups, but his fireballs go straight. He has a few unique ones, like his Power Flower, which makes him invisible and intangible. Wiz: But his most iconic power takes on as his jump, like his bro, he can crush a TON of Bowser's minions, nearing THOUSANDS. Boomstick: Again, who knows HOW much force. Wiz: Luigi is an even MORE impressive acrobat than Mario, being able to jump more than SIX FEET higher than Mario (who could already jump 20 feet) and being the best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom. Like Mario, Luigi interpreted his mad jumping skills into a move known as the Super Jump Punch... which, if hit just right, can MURDER a foe. Boomstick: Like his brother, he has.... wait for it..... SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH. Though weaker physically than his brother, he is also capable of lifting 30 tons and throwing it. He is also faster than Mario, and is MUCH smarter than him. He also has the spinning Luigi Cyclone and the flying Green Missile. Plus, the NEGATIVE ZONE, which causes random status effects to whoever hits it. Wiz: But Luigi's best weapon comes as his Poltergust 5000. With it he can kill ghosts, stun foes, and suck up his enemies, as well as burn them flesh and bone with the fire function. There is also his Thunderhand, taught to him by the Thunder God and Jellyfish sisters, which allows him to shoot electricity out of his hands. Boomstick: However, Luigi, as expected for a second-string, is such a BABY. He's scared of a lot of stuff. Wiz: And his traction is VERY poor, sometimes making him slide right into traps. He is also slightly less experienced than his brother. Boomstick: But, that aside, Luigi can still be one hell of a badass! Luigi: I'm-a Luigi, Number 1! Tails Wiz: Hey, this fellow's kinda cute. Boomstick: Yeah, that's sorta true. ' Wiz: Remember the ''Console Wars? Well, during that time, Tails was created as a foil to Luigi. He idolized Sonic, and one day, came across his biplane. So, then he fixed it, and he and Sonic became friends. '''Boomstick: He, like Sonic, hails from Mobius. He also aided Sonic in defeating Dr. Robotnik when he showed up. Wiz: Like Luigi does with Mario, Tails takes a lot of cues from Sonic in fighting style. Boomstick: Yeah! Like, Tails retains a majority of Sonic's attacks (and let's call his Sonic Boost the Tails Boost), but has some stuff of his own, like his Arm Cannon, which I think he broke into Mega Man's place to get. Wiz: And he has all of Sonic's power-ups as well. Plus, his twin tails are not for show. When he gets them spinning, he can fly in the air for a brief time. In addition, by spinning them, he can catch up with Sonic, and even without his tails, Tails can run 100 miles per hour. Boomstick: He also has his Magic Hand, which can rocket through stuff, and Tails is practically a genius, with a fucking IQ of 300. Yes, you read that right. Wiz: With said intellect, he's made a bunch of vehicles for transportation, but we're not gonna let him use them because that would give him and Luigi an obvious advantage. He also likes to blow stuff up, with many types of Bombs. Boomstick: He can also use his tails in deadly swipes. But, he has some weaknesses. Like his team mate, Tails is a huge coward, being scared of practically everything. Wiz: Also, while intellect isn't an issue for him AT ALL, power and durability can be. He's the least durable out of all the competitors in this fight, and the least experienced. Boomstick: But, that aside, he is still a pretty capable assistant. Tails: Sonic actually asked me for the first time to do something for him! I won't let him down! I WON'T GIVE UP!! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! -- Mario's Pad Mario was humming as he got up. "Today's gonna be a crappingly beautiful day!" he said as he put on his clothes. Afterwords, he did his schedule that all average heroes do. After doing all of them, he walked outside, patting his Pixels on the heads (excluding Tippi, who, as we all know... well, you should just play Super Paper Mario.). He had met a blue, speedy, retarded hedgehog just the other day, and they had become friends. Now he was waiting for him at his doorstep. Naturally, the plumber didn't have to wait long at all. Mere seconds after he had sat down, Sonic was already in front of him, so close his nose was practically touching. "Hello!" laughed Mario, patting Sonic on the head. "What do you say we go to the town hall of Mushroom Kingdom!" Sonic thought about it for a second, then looked up with a nod. As they walked along, Sonic said, "Hey, did you know that if you knock on my head, it sounds hollow?" As if to prove his point, he knocked on his forehead. Indeed, there was a hollow sound. "Hey, my forehead is hollow too!" laughed Mario, banging on his forehead (which was also hollow-sounding, like a watermelon). Toad Town As the two made their way to Toad Town, Sonic was in the middle of telling Mario about a time when he was trying to find out what shampoo was, Mario raised his hand for quiet. The blue blur took the hint, looking forwards. Both were shocked at the sight: Their second-strings were right in front of them. "Uh, hello," muttered Sonic, a look of confusion on his face. "So, uh, what is it you want?" As if summoned, Luigi gave a quick reply: "I've just met Tails yesterday. Both of us agree that we should be getting more time in the spotlight." Tails briefly nodded, and, with a wide smile on his face, replied, "So, we're going to kill you." Plumber and hedgehog alike tumbled backwards in shock. Tails continued with a huge smile, as if he didn't just mention murder. "We'll blast off your heads and then hammer your corpses, and put your blood in the museum! Doesn't that sound fun?" laughed Tails, now flying circles around Mario and Sonic. Mario turned his head to Sonic, making a "cuckoo sign" with his left hand whilst pointing at Tails, eliciting a chuckle out of the latter (who, as you probably found out already, was acting as a cheerful killer). Mario chuckled to himself immediately afterwards, laughing,"Well, besides, how can those little weaklings beat handsome people like us?" He gestured at us. "I mean, come on." Sonic chuckled a bit. "Got that right, pal!!" The two then turned to face their second-strings, putting up their dukes. "FREEDOM!" yelled Luigi and Tails simultaneously. Heroes: 2 Sidekicks: 2 FIGHT! Tails moved first, quickly going on the offensive. His efforts were well rewarded, as he scored several hits with his tails on the slow plumber. Mario found himself careening towards his bro, who was busy punching Sonic repeatedly. Immediately, Mario recognized his new friend needed help, and as such, reacted accordingly, using the momentum to preform a two-footed dropkick. The former scored a direct hit. The latter, on the other hand, tumbled back in pain. Of course, the Spindash he received a second later didn't help matters, and Luigi ended up on his back faster than he would have expected. He was immediately helped to his feet by Tails. "You okay?" Luigi immediately nodded. "Hoo boy, if we don't think of a strategy quick enough, we will be dead!" groaned Luigi. Immediately afterwards, he got an idea. Mentally complimenting his cleverness, he reached into his hammer-space pocket, and pulled out two flowers, both of them orange. The Fire Flower, in all it's glory. He handed one to his friend shortly afterwards. "What do these do?" muttered the genius, actually confused. All the green plumber did in retaliation was grin. Simple seconds later, Luigi now sported green overalls and a white shirt and cap, while Tails became totally red. "Now, imagine yourself throwing fire..." remarked Luigi with a grin. Tails did just that, and boy, was he surprised when he actually tossed a fireball! He looked up in awe. "Now let's get 'em!" yelled a happy Luigi. His furry friend nodded, and soon after, a flurry of fireballs were sent flying at Mario and Sonic. The latter two were ducking behind a small tree (with Mario having jumped on Sonic's back, like he's done with Yoshi). That effort was quickly put in vain, as the tree was set aflame the instant the ball of flame hit it. Needless to say, the two iconic game masters suffered the same fate as the tree, being set aflame. "Man! Never knew your man liked fire!" was all the blue blur could say about the situation. Mario grimaced. "This is why I hate my bro. His rip-off moves, and being alive in the first place!!" Sonic, feeling what his plumber friend was, nodded. "Tails pisses me off the same way, that flying freak." The plumber hopped up in the air, and prepared a quick humping maneuver... WAIT. WHAT??!!! That is not part of your canonical moveset, or even your Smash moveset! Switch to another move now! Mario proceeded to stick his tongue out at the narrator. "Alright, Mom!!" ...And one more thing. I'M NOT EVEN A GIRL! Anyhow, the mustachioed Mickey Mouse of gaming tried to think of something else. For once in the Italian's retarded, spaghetti-eating life, he thought of a plan in less than 10 minutes. A quick grin was visible on Mario's face as he took out the exact power-up the second-strings were using: The Fire Flower. "I wish, but no, "replied Mario, who tossed the second one to Sonic. Sonic took a quick bite. "Eww, tastes like cauliflower..." The fastest thing alive was shocked when he turned completely red. "...Wow! Never thought I'd get a makeover THIS soon! But, uh, what now?" Mario grinned. "Just try to toss a fireball. Imagine yourself tossing flame..." After a lesson similar to the one Luigi gave Tails, the heroes came-a-back, with a stream of flame. Luigi and Tails hadn't prepared enough for the attack, and were simultaneously burnt by the flames that were the heroes vengeance. Tails literally felt as though a firecracker had been tossed into his body, especially after Mario delivered a devastating right hook to his midsection. "Good thing I'm not against hitting babies!" laughed Mario, roundhouse-kicking the flying stalker away. Shakily getting back up, Tails ran over to Luigi to help him. His poor endurance was sort of a curse now, He felt a bit like throwing up. But he held back his lunch, and whaddya know, HE was the one offering a power-up to Luigi this time around; in this case, the Flame Shield. "Wha... What is that?" groaned Luigi, taking a look. "It's... just a box with a flame mark on it." Tails couldn't help but emit a small chuckle. "Why, it's like that 'cause it protects you from flame, silly!" Luigi slapped himself on the forehead. "Doe. How could I forget!" He quickly jumped on it, and instantly, he was surrounded by a circular, red shield. Tails did the same. So yeah, Sonic and Mario attempted toss flame again, but it merely bounced off. "Wha"- That was Mario, slack-jawed the fireballs failed. He had little time to dwell on it, as Tails quickly fired his Energy Cannon. The ball traveled impossibly slowly, and it seemed impossible it would connect... and yet, against all odds, it hit Mario in the stomach, knocking him back and causing his power up to vanish from existence. Meanwhile, on Sonic's end, the fireballs were bouncing off Luigi's flame Shield. "Should have used these LONG ago!" grinned Luigi. So he steadily prepared a hip attack... but when he threw it, he was baffled to see Sonic dodge with little effort, in fact, 10 feet away from where Luigi was. Groaning, Luigi tossed a fireball, but Sonic was, of course, long gone. Sonic quickly kicked Luigi in the face, causing his shield to burst into small pieces AND making Luigi lose his power up. For a few seconds, Luigi just stood there in shock. "Oh, god, Tails, you could've, oh, I don't know, WARNED me about this?!" yelled Luigi. Meanwhile, Mario had heard this. "Hmm, he kicked the bot to pieces?" Realizing how Sonic kicked that shield apart, Mario ran forwards and used his iconic jump move. Normally, Tails would have used his Mach 2 speeds to dodge effortlessly, but he was too busy apologizing to Luigi. End result? The shield broke into pieces, and Tails stood there, face-palming about forgetting the shield's weakness to non-fire moves. On Luigi's end, things weren't looking so good. He tried a multitude of attacks, each one strategically used to make sure they'd connect, but Sonic was effortlessly dodging Luigi's attacks with his famed FTL speeds, even once letting out a casual yawn. Next, Luigi tried a Green Missile. Getting into a pose which looked like he was preparing to take a monster dump, he charged up energy, akin to a Green missile (hence the name), and fired... But landed facefirst on the ground due to Sonic using a Sonic Boost to increase speed and escape. The latter followed up with another Spin Dash, and then a Sonic Eagle. Luigi grumbled with annoyance, starting to get mad. But then, he realized how many a warrior fell with rage. "Yeah, rage never ended well for Bowser…" thought Luigi, his mind coming to work. 'Course, said strategizing was not too hard for our favorite green-capped plumber, and a light bulb appeared over his head. "Never thought I'd use it this soon, but to win, you've got to use what you've got to your advantage," said Luigi, taking out one of his trump cards: the Poltergust 5000. (Yeah, agree with Luigi; kinda early to use a trump card). When Sonic saw it, he began laughing. "Oh, seriously, a VACUUM? That's the dumbest weapon ever! Yeah, I could see it now; Mankind's weakest weapon…" Sonic kept on laughing, even rolling over on his sides. Perfect, ''thought Luigi. He reached for something. After a pretty comical search, he found what he was looking for: the Strobulb. He wasted no time. Immediately, a flash began to produce. After a charge, Luigi fired. The Strobulb did it's job, stunning Sonic briefly. "OWWW! THAT SMARTS! I'M PROBABLY BLIND! WONDERFUL!!!" As Sonic was temporarily blinded, Luigi quickly ran up , grabbed Tails, then jumped behind a bush in a cowardly fashion while holding Tails, all while yelling one thing only: "RE-TREEEAT!!" Mario immediately heard Luigi, and set out to find Luigi and Tails. A normal man could have found the duo in short moments, but since this was Mario… he completely overlooked the bush. After Mario's "search", Tails quickly used his genius IQ to scout the place. "This will never do. At this rate, Mario and Sonic will find us in approximately 1.5 hours and 13 seconds, with an additional 6 nanoseconds. Luigi stared in awe. "Wow. You ARE smart." Tails blushed, and nodded. Then, he picked up several leaves. "Just leave it all to me!" '''4 SHORT MINUTES LATER...' Luigi stared in awe. Tails had built a secure bomb shelter out of nothing but paper clips, leaves, and dish-washing detergent, complete with a stove, lots of spaghetti, and two statues of Luigi and Tails. "Yup. Thanks. What now?" Luigi grinned. "Ever hear of a little move called Knockback Bros?" 1 MINUTE LATER… Sonic and Mario had finished searching, and were tired. "Wanna get some grub?" groaned Mario. Sonic slowly nodded, and prepared to set out to search for some food. Before he could, he heard a slight grumbling. Sonic immediately turned around. "You hear tha-bah, probably just my stomach." Mario and Sonic began to laugh... And felt a huge pain immediately. The heroes looked up, and saw: Luigi and Tails, looking strangely confident, considering their cowardly nature. When Mario saw Luigi's hammer and Tails spinning as if about to preform a Spin Dash, Mario figured it all out. "(gasp) You told… that THING our secret Knockback Bros technique? HOW COULD YOU??!" Luigi rolled his eyes, ignoring his bro's natural stupidity, nodded to Tails. Tails nodded, and immediately span around like he was going to do the Spin Dash. When he span as fast as he could without his strangely inconsistent weakness to getting dizzy occurring, Luigi whacked Tails towards Mario like a baseball with his Ultra Hammer. Tails connected squarely with Mario and caused him to crash onto the floor, but, being the mother-fucking genius he was, Tails added a surprise twist to the move and tossed a bomb at Sonic when he hit Mario. Sonic caught the bomb, and quickly examined it. "So, it says, Exp-lo-sive... Wow, that's too big a word for-" BOOM! It was a Flash Bang, dizzying Sonic and lowering his durability. "Damn, what's with these fucking blinding explosives nowadays?" Well, guess you just need to, well, get a brain. Sonic looked at the narrator, confused. Err, never mind, Sonic. Anyhow, Luigi alternated between hitting Tails to Mario and Sonic (and Tails similarly alternated his bomb-throwing). Eventually, the heroes decided they had enough. This anger, however, led to a remotely intelligent idea for once. Sonic quickly pulled something from hammerspace, this thing having a bubble on it. It was the Bubble Shield, of course. While it offered protection from drowning, Sonic decided it would work well for protection from bombs too. Mario similary got out his Ultra Hammer. Fire burned in his knuckles as he charged up some fire with the use of his Firebrand to heat up his hammer. All the better to hurt with. He nodded at Sonic. "Lez do this, baby!" yelled the mustachioed legend. Sonic grinned his iconic smile, and got ready. Luigi whacked Tails again. Tails grinned. He had a bunch of bombs in his hand. He was gonna unleash hell! Well, too fucking bad he wasn't prepared for the heroes dumb, but probably gonna work plan. In short: Tails completely acted on instinct, not knowing that Sonic had a Bubble Shield currently equipped. So, imagine Tails' shock when he finally realized what the heroes were up to. He bounced right off Sonic's Bubble Shield, towards Mario, the latter who swung his smokin' hot Ultra Hammer, and swung. Direct hit. Tails coughed up an agonizing amount of blood, being sent flying back, flying right into Luigi. As the two tried to get back up, they noticed something: the bomb's fuses were still lit. "…Shit." BOOOOMM!!!! The two poor sidekicks were sent flying across the ground, crashing into trees and whatnot. Mario grinned, blowing on his hammer. "Now let's a get them!" "Way ahead of you," grinned Sonic, grabbing Mario's hand and immediately speeding off. Meanwhile, Luigi and Tails fight had promptly stopped at the Toad town diner. Everyone promptly gasped at the sight of the two bloody sidekicks, and ran the f*ck outta there! The two overshadowed sidekicks got back up, still pretty disoriented. "Wooh, that was a doozy." groaned Luigi, shaking from pain and fear. Tails simply nodded, also shaking from fear. Then, he noticed something: The explosion knocked a Medi Bot out of him. "Eh, what the heck." Tails shrugged as he prepared his healing device. Meanwhile, Luigi noticed an unfinished Mushroom on one of the tables. Luigi ate the Mushroom, regaining a bit of health, in a style like the Mario RPGs. As for Tails, he was almost finished, but then, he suddenly stopped feeling energy. "Wha-" He was promptly hit by a Light speed attack, followed by a swift Homing Attack from Sonic. Tails groaned and got up. Suddenly, he saw Mario and Sonic, and saw the remains of his Medi Bot on the floor, where Mario had nonchalantly tossed it out the window. "Now let's do this!" yelled the latter, tossing a near transparent cap at Sonic while putting on a cap made of pure steel. As soon as Sonic put on the cap, he said, "Man, now I could do a fedora-" He then noticed he was completely transparent. "-Cool!! I really like your style, man!" Mario grinned. He was covered in steel. Metal Mario was in the house. "Again, awesome!" yelled the Hyper Hedgehog. Mario grinned. "Real men wear pink? NOPE! Real men wear STEEL." Metal Mario grinned, running up and uppercutting Tails. The regular Mario's punches felt like metal. Now, with his power increased, it felt like a HOUSE. Made of metal, of course. Tails flew onto his back. But before he could hit the ground, Mario preformed a sweep kick knocking the flyer in the air, followed by a devastating uppercut that somehow caused coins to fly out of Tails. Meanwhile, Sonic was using his power up well, knocking around Luigi like a ragdoll. But Luigi stood up firm. He withstood a supernova. This wasn't so powerful in comparison. Luigi brought out a direct counter: A Vanish Flower. He used it, and became invisible, much like his foe. Sonic was pummeling Luigi, and was baffled when Luigi vanished as well. "Bu-HOW?!" He yelled, attempting an invisible Spindash. Meanwhile, Luigi took his Poltergust again. "Thank god the Power Flower still allows physical contact with items," mused Luigi under his breath. After another fairly comical search, he found what he was looking for: the Dark Light Device. Sonic had seen the Poltergust, and realized that's where Luigi was. He charged up another Light Dash, only for Luigi to flash Sonic with his Dark Light Device, revealing the latter. "Well-I'll kill you-" Sonic then saw he was visible now. "…Ooh, didn't see that coming." Luigi flashed himself a quick, invisible thumbs-up, then hit Sonic with a jumping tackle, followed by a Luigi Cyclone. Meanwhile, Metal Mario had jumped up after Tails, then hit him down with a one-handed punch (like his forward aerial in all games starting from SSBM). Tails crashed right through a table. He checked himself over. He was in pretty bad shape. There was a huge gash in his stomach, and he was pretty sure some of his ribs were broken. Metal Mario prepared to crush Tails with a jump, but... His form wore off right then. "…Oooh, that ain't good." Meanwhile, Luigi hit Sonic with an uppercut like Mario's Mega Glove combo, and Green Missiled him into another chair (he got a lucky misfire). But then, his Power Flower wore off, causing the former to groan. "Alright!" yelled Sonic. "No more sissy fighting! "NOW LETS GET FUNKY, MAN!" As he said that, seven mystical emeralds, in fact, the Chaos Emeralds themselves. Sonic began his all too-familiar transformation into Super Sonic... "WAIT!" yelled the retarded plumber. "I have go take a leak!" Sonic's transformation froze fore the time being. "Uh, the bathroom was destroyed by the Toads running away, bro." But then, he stopped, as he saw Mario as a statue . Then, from inside the statue, they heard pants unzipping, and... I don't need to say it now, do I? After Mario finished, he turned back to normal, and ditched the Tanooki Suit. "All right. Continue," said Mario. Everyone was bewildered, but they still resumed as if nothing happened. Sonic was encompassed by all the mystical energy, and then, with one last yell, the energy stopped. Sonic didn't look much different, but now, he was entirely yellow, and appeared to suspend in midair. Super Sonic was ready to play. He intended to make short work of the sidekicks, and immediately rushed them. Luigi and Tails' eyes widened. But then... "Hold it!" yelled Tails. He immediately pulled out similar emeralds, except these were different; they were Super Emeralds. He prepared to use their power to become Super Tails... And I promptly grabbed them away due to the Super Emeralds being non-canon. Tails was baffled. "Bu-Why?" Because the Super Emeralds are non-canon. It was confirmed by the creators of Sonic 3. And Death Battle does not allow non-canon. Tails sighed. "Well I can see. Sorry for nearly breaking the rules." But then, he was promptly kicked up in the sky with the force of an anvil. Super Sonic, of course. He kept pummeling the two, and with each hit, the sidekicks coughed up more blood, especially with a finishing Chaos Blast that nearly broke their spines.. But THAT, dear viewer, was when Luigi got a likely game-changing idea... He pulled out a Star. A Starman, to be exact. And two of them at that. He tossed one to Tails, and absorbed the other's energy. In an instant, both Luigi and Tails started to glow yellow. Star Luigi and Star Tails. (Don't worry Tails, the Starman is canon.). Super Sonic was about to vaporize the duo, but paused at the sight of the glows, remembering who that power up countered his Super Form in his death battle against his current friend. He still advanced, but wide-eyed. Then, Tails got a brilliant idea to expand on the success of Luigi's power up. He quickly spun around his twin tails, and rose up in the sky. He quickly flew above Luigi, allowing him to jump up and grab Tails in a hug so he could carry him up as well. Super Sonic cursed Tails' ability to fly, then prepared to take chase... only to see his Super Form wear off. He shook his fist at the duo, yelling ,"THIS ISN'T OVER!!!" In the air, Luigi hugged Tails even harder, yelling, "We did it!!" Tails laughed. "We sure did! …And you can loosen your hug now. "Nah, you're cuddly." Tails shrugged, and flew a bit higher. Afterwards, Sonic grumbled. He hated thinking (it made his head hurt), but now he had to. How could he reach them? He felt a tap on his back, and looked above him. What he saw was: Mega Mario. "Climb up me!" said the gigantic Mario. I'll toss you toward them!" Sonic immediately remembered this was the transformation Mario used to trump his Super Form, so he agreed, out of the Mega Mushroom's sheer epicness. "Yes!" yelled the blue blur, racing up Mega Mario's gigantic body. When he reached the top, he saluted to Mega Mario, yelling, "Thanks, friendly Mario giant!" "Anytime!" grinned Mega Mario as he tossed Sonic up to the sidekicks. Luigi had suggested he and Tails go to a fast food place that wasn't pretty much wrecked by the battle to celebrate. So off they flew... but they were completely caught off guard when they heard "I'll kill you for escaping my Super Form, coward!" Tails quickly looked behind them, and screamed so loud, you could probably hear it from your desktop. Luigi, confused, turned around as well, and screamed just as loud. "S-s-Soonic!" trembled Luigi, nearly losing his grip on Tails. "H-how'd you g-get here so-" He saw Mega Mario behind all the action on the roof of the restaurant, flashing a thumbs-up at Sonic. "…Ooooh." Then he looked, and realized the Starmans wore off. "…Crud." Sonic crashed into them so hard with a Spinning kick that the sidekicks were separated from each other, both crashing on the hard ground, in front of the Toad Town mailman. He looked at the dazed sidekicks for a second, then shrugged and continued his walk. He'd seen weirder on his daily mail walk. Meanwhile, Sonic landed on the ground. ""LET'S END IT!" he yelled. He looked back at Mega Mario, who warmly smiled in a way that meant, You can do it! Sonic grinned, then jumped up, preforming a homing attack. Tails groaned, looking up. "Ohhh..." Tails' leg was broken, and his arm was nearly broken. He looked up at Sonic preforming a homing attack. As a last-ditch, he held up his Energy Cannon… Sonic grinned. He was gonna do it. Tails was nearly ready to fire, but then, before he could, Sonic landed on him, drilling through his spine completely. Tails looked for anything that could help him, but as far as it seemed, his demise was inevitable, and he knew it. Letting out one final blood-filled scream, Tails slumped down, limp, huge hole in his stomach. The flying stalker was no more. Heroes: 2 Sidekicks: 1 Luigi looked up, wide-eyed. Tears started to fill his eyes. But eventually, when he reopened his eyes, they were full of fire instead. Whatever he had to do, he was going to kill the heroes. He charged up electricity in his hands... and started to make a mad sprint towards Sonic. Sonic was busy gloating over his killing Tails. "Oh, yeeeeah! I'm the best, you can't stop me, YEAH!" Meanwhile, Luigi ran faster and faster... he was going to avenge Tails... Sonic was in the middle of a victory dance, laughing… but then, felt a pulse of electricity through his body. "Oww! Who here has elec powers?" He then saw Luigi behind him, fists sparking with Electricity. "(Sigh) Oh, hey, Mr. Green 'Stache," said Sonic, rolling his eyes. "I'll kill you like I killed your worthless friend." Hearing those words made Luigi even madder. He preformed a simple jab with his foot, it being infused with electricity. "Arrgh! So you use electricity. Well..." Sonic quickly got out a box with electricity on it: The Electric Shield. Sonic quickly jumped on it, as that electricity was annoying! He was immediately surrounded by a blue, sparking bubble. Sonic smirked as Luigi's electricity attacks were rendered null and void. Sonic followed up his Elec Shield by grabbing Luigi, kneeing him twice, and kicking him high in the sky. Luigi crashed on his back, yelping in pain. Then, he got an idea! He remembered how the previous Shields broke in one hit by moves they weren't designed to absorb. Luigi jumped back, shooting out a green fireball. The instant it hit the Electricity Shield, it broke into flaming pieces. Sonic groaned. But then again, you can't blame him for being a bit of a ditz. "Well, guess it's time for my speed to save the day!" yelled Sonic. With a war cry, he tried to speedblitz Luigi… Only to get flashed by the Strobulb yet again. "OWW! ALRIGHT, BLINDING LIGHT IS MY NEW MOST HATED THING!" Before he fully recovered, he was knocked skyward by an electric infused running uppercut, which stung even more than before. Unbeknownst to Sonic, Luigi had put his hand on the Strobulb while it was running to increase the Thunderhand's shock. As soon as Sonic touched down, Luigi preformed a sliding kick, knocking Sonic onto his back again. Sonic crashed on the floor with an unceremonious thud. Luigi simply slapped his forehead. "Wow, I have no idea how Mario ever lost to you. Then again, he lacks my nifty Poltergust... But I'm getting ahead of myself, right?" With that, Luigi pressed a button, and Sonic immediately felt himself get sucked towards the Poltergust, at alarming speed and power. Sonic comically tried to grab on to the ground to stay from falling, but... he could easily outrun it, there was no point at all. So he did. (Outrun it, I mean). BUT, Luigi suddenly shut off the vacuum, seeing how effortlessly Sonic escaped. Instead, Luigi flashed him with his Strobulb once more. Sooo, yeah, Sonic was pretty much blind now. "Damn, that vacuum's some serious shit," he mused under his breath. "If I live, I'll never shove cowards again. But, if I die, I should go out in style, at least." So, despite being near-blinded, Sonic increased his falling speed, doing a Sonic Eagle in the meantime. He knew he was gonna connect. He fucking knew it... so close... he could feel it, the heroes were going to win... no way Luigi would live...he felt it in every fiber of his body... SHIING!!!!!! ...And then he felt nothing. Sonic's head was sent flying clean off, infused in flame. Luigi had just preformed a Super Jump Punch in all it's glory. (No cheap electric effects either. JUST the raw meat on the bones, the original.) Sonic's increased falling speed combined with the famed uppercut's strength was too much for the blue blur to handle. As Luigi saw Sonic's headless corpse fall down, blood spurting like crazy from his headless neck, he grinned, getting another touch of bravery. He turned to the screen, doing a Death stare, then said: "THIS is why Weegee's number one!" Heroes: 1 Sidekicks: 1 Meanwhile, Mario had made a mad sprint from the doomed diner to the clearing to the sidewalk where Tails and Sonic's corpses were (with his Mega Mushroom running out, Mario buying a quick spaghetti, and unknowingly running into a marathon and winning it along the way). When he made it, he yelled, "Alright, Luigi, I'm a gonna fu-" He cut off, due to the shocking sight of Sonic's gruesomely decapitated, burnt body. He stared slack-jawed, not blinking for 10 seconds straight. He snapped out of it solely because Luigi tossed a bucket of water at him. "YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!!" Luigi merely laughed. "Well, at least I'm not FAT!" chuckled the man in green. "WHY YOU INSUFFERABLE- SO WHAT IF I WEIGH OVER 300 POUNDS?!"" Luigi groaned. "Well, you still are." "Fuck this!" yelled Mario, putting his fists up and glaring at Luigi. Luigi sighed, then put up his fists and preformed the Death Stare. Shit just got real now. A Toad stood, watching the bros while eating popcorn. A few paused in their tracks. Another screamed, "FIGHT! FIGHT!" The sky rumbled with thunder. Mario kept staring right at Luigi while his younger twin bro did the same with his death stare. "An epic showdown. Tell me, what would Gay heaven be like?" Luigi, still glaring with his Death Stare, replied, "You will always be a thousand times more gay than me." Mario gritted his teeth, yelling, ""LET'S-A-GO!" "OKEY-DOKEY!" yelled Luigi. After one last glare, the two rushed at each other... FIGHT! AGAIN! …And when they reached each other, they collided fists. Everything was tense for a second. Looking very closely, we could see Mario's fist, laced with fire, while Luigi's was laced with electricity. For a couple seconds, they seemed evenly matched. But a quick second later, Luigi was sent flying backwards due to simply being out-muscled by his bro. Luigi fell down in pain, but quickly recollected himself. He now had a nasty gash on his leg, and a rib was definitely broken. He looked at Mario, who, while slightly bleeding and felt a pain in his stomach, was in somewhat better condition. Luigi cursed his bro's superior endurance, then beckoned his bro to come closer. Mario did just that, but suddenly thrust his fist ahead of him, a straight beam of fire bursting out. Luigi was quicker on the draw, though, and fired his own straight beam, except obviously electric instead of fire. The two beams collided, but despite being fired less quickly than Luigi's, Mario's fire beam was slowly overpowering Luigi's. Luigi groaned quickly, realizing he was sorely mistaken about his prediction of Lady Luck being onis side. But then, he got an idea. "Lightbulb!" chuckled Luigi as he pulled out his Ultra Hammer, and, with a resounding WHAM!, knocked both blasts back at Mario. The plumber yelped and turned around, but was too late as he got slightly burned, then electrocuted. While the tough-as-steel plumber managed to shrug it off, the damage was taking a bit of a toll now. Luigi quickly got out his Poltergust 5000, and flashed Mario with the Strobulb, stunning him again as with the freshly-deceased hedgehog, then ran forward. Before his bro fully recovered, he had to taste an electric hammer RIGHT to the crotch. Mario bent over, wide-eyed and clearly in pain as he clutched his unmentionables, while sparking. This rather-cheap maneuver- "Hey, it doesn't matter what's cheap if it gets the job done, at least according to my fatass bro!" yelled Luigi to me. Okay, carry on. So then, the underappreciated butt monkey spun around in a Luigi Cyclone, with added electric effects, of course. He quickly jumped up, and what did he do next? Electric karate-chopped him three times, dodged a flaming uppercut, did an electric backwards dropkick, and an electric spin kick, along with a whole bunch of other electric moves. As he connected each move, his grin and hopes got higher and higher. An electric right hook, an electric ball, and finally, grabbing Mario, spinning around once, and tossing the most popular video game character in the world in front of him. Mario got up, very dazed. If this were Mortal Kombat, the words "Finish Him!" would have rung out. "Ooh boy, finally, I'll have some food other than spaghetti!" grinned Luigi. He charged up a fist, with electricity... As far as the watchers were concerned, this was the end. Luigi had never been happier... Mario's head Inside Mario's head was nothing but vastness. Nothing but darkness as far as the eye could see. Nothing at all... except for a single brain cell. Said brain cell had very rarely been used. There was also a bit of spaghetti from one of Mario's spaghetti showers (best not talk about it). But!... Suddenly, a quick flash occurred in that sole brain cell… Yup. In a rare occasion, Mario was getting a smart idea... Real World Mario's eyes widened. Of course! That was it! "Fuck YEAH!" yelled the plumber, pulling out his version of the Poltergust; the F.L.U.D.D. Just in time, as Luigi was finished charging up his electricity. He winded... But his eyes widened when he saw Mario spray the F.L.U.D.D at his arm. He, knowing what water did to electricity, tried to stop his punch... but was too late. The water splashed all over Luigi, stunning him entirely due to his Thunderhand. Normally, this would not have much of an effect, but considering this WAS the Rocket Nozzle, the effect was, well, SHOCKING, to say the least. (Excuse my bad puns.). "OWWWW!!!!! I never knew how much my Thunderhand stung!" he writhed in agony. During that time, Mario grabbed his bro, spun him around thrice, and tossed him behind Mario. Before Luigi even hit the grounc, Mario charged up a unique type of fireball (he got it from Hadouken-spamming with Ryu in Street Fighter), and shot a huge fire ball with his hands, knocking the Butt Monkey backwards further Luigi, groaned as he hit the ground. Fourtunatley, he had his Poltergust. He charged up his Strobulb for a point blank stun... but BOY did he facepalm when THAT got sprayed as well and exploded. "Well, time for good ol' hand to hand!" sighed Mario's brother, putting his dukes up. When Mario attempted a slide kick... Luigi jumped up and kicked Mario in the head. Next, he stepped back and simply roundhouse kicked Mario, causing the latter to stagger backwards. As the thunder got louder, the two glared at each other. When their vision met, it was clear both wanted the same thing. Luigi preformed a quick Death Stare just as Mario did his own stare, then decided to end this, and end it NOW. Mario grinned, and charged up as much fire as he could muster with the Firebrand, thrust his hands backwards, and fired two interlocking beams of flame: The Mario Finale. Luigi's response was very clear: He charged up all the electricity the Thunderhand could handle, then similarly thrust both his hands backwards and fired two interlocking beams of electricity at Mario. After firing, Luigi gulped and closed his eyes, fully prepared for whatever outcome would happen. The two gigantic beams collided. Sparks, bot flame and electric, flew. Mario stood unwavering and pouring in more flame even as he felt he'd burn. He was determined to plow through Luigi with sheer raw force. Meanwhile, Luigi kept applying more electricity to try to kill his retarded, spaghetti-hogging brother. The two appeared evenly matched, but if you looked closely, the Mario Finale appeared to be overpowering the electric version (let's simply call it Luigi Finale), bit by bit... Luigi groaned as the beam came ever closer... he thought about tossing a few balls of electricity... but decided against it, deeming it too risky. Unfortunately, Mario WAS .that kind of risk-taker. "This had better earn me some swag points in Mario Simulator"grumbled the second-oldest gaming icon. He quickly pulled one hand aside, and used it to toss a few fireballs. Luigi had tried to keep powering the Luigi Finale, but the instant he looked up... his eyes widened like heck. He TRIED to move slightly sideways, but it was in vain, as each fireball hit him dead on. The agonizing pain made Luigi lose his focus, and… I think all of you can figure out what happened. By the time poor Luigi recovered, he turned around, and screamed when he remembered what to do. But it was too late. Luigi had seconds to live, and no time to think. The second-string gave out a s ream in defeat as the Mario Finale and his Luigi Finale crashed dead on. As soon as that event occurred, the sky cleared, complete with the Angry Sun (who was actually smiling) raining down. A few Toads were cheering, others panicked. Mario waved to his fans, but his keen eyes immediately noticed a surprise: Luigi was still alive, but barely, as he fell down, dizzily. Mario rolled his eyes, remembering their shared supernova feat, and decided one last move would do it. He tossed poor Luigi in the air so he'd fall headfirst, then, right when he was in range, Mario prepared for a swift breakdance maneuver... and then released a fierce breakdance kick.... Spot-on. The moment the kick connected, it went RIGHT THROUGH Luigi's rib cage, destroying a bit of his spine as well. Poor Luigi collapsed, this time for good. Mario glowered in pride, more than ever before. Heroes: 1 Sidekicks: 0 "Woo-hoo!" yelled Mario, then, as a pose, he used his Firebrand to light his hand on fire, then blew it out like a smoking revolver. A few Toads were panicked, one or two even calling the police. Did Mario give a shit? Fuck no! "I think I'll go home and order OVER 9000 bowls of spaghetti to celebrate, "whistled the sole survivor of this intense fight as he walked back home. KO!!! Results Boomstick: Well... Damm, those deaths were brutal. Show 'em again! Wiz: This was a surprisingly close match. Mario and Sonic were much more violent, and have always overshadowed the heroes, but Luigi and Tails were more agile, and the Poltergust 5000's Stobulb could counter Sonic's speed, being very effective for the job, covering a wide radius and being very bright. Boomstick: And, obviously, Luigi and Tails were WAY smarter and would easily outsmart them. However, that's where their advantages end. From a quick comparison, the heroes, stats combined, outmatched the sidekicks (stats combined, obviously) in strength, speed, and durability. For the strength part, that was obvious, as Mario and Sonic were both individually stronger than Luigi and Tails, respectively. Wiz: As for speed, even though Luigi was faster than Mario, the speed gap between Sonic and Tails was bigger, as Sonic has reached speeds FTL, while Tails has only (debatably) broken the sound barrier. It was clear who was faster when the stats were combined. Boomstick: And, durability. Again, Mario and Sonic both individually held durability, making it clear who was stronger when they combined forces. "But Boomstick, what if they separated to fight individually?" Then the outcome is still the same, as Sonic bests Tails in every category other than intellect, and Mario was stronger and more durable than Luigi. Wiz: Well, actually showing off intelligence for once, Boomstick! Anyways, another deciding factor was who would die fist and leave their team mate to fight alone. That was, obviously, Tails, due to having the weakest endurance and being physically the weakest of the group, along with his gadgets being easy to break (even the Medi Bot, a major setback). Boomstick: "Oh, but couldn't Weegee's Poltergust cacth Sonic like in SSB4?" NO! That is just fucking gameplay mechanics! Honestly, Sonic would have beaten Luigi. He only died so the fight would seem close and epic. I know what you'll say: "But couldn't Luigi have sucked up Mario?" Yes, except the F.L.U.D.D's water would stop the Poltergust from functioning. ''' Wiz: (clears throat) That is all true. But Mario's F.L.U.D.D would also counter the Thunderhand. Luigi, meanwhile, had nothing in the way of countering Mario's Firebrand, to be honest. '''Boomstick: "Oh, what if it was Sonic and Tails in the finale instead of the Mario Bros?" Simple. I would be even MORE onesided due to Sonic outclassing Tails in speed, strength, and durability. Meanwhile, Luigi at least won speed against Mario. Soooo... Yeah. Wiz: As one final disadvantage working against the sidekicks, the heroes both had much more solo experience individually, making them more skilled in brawling despite their idiocy. Boomstick: Eh, I was expecting this. Sidekicks SUCK compared to heroes. But at least now the debate is settled, and BOY, do I want to re-watch the Fire vs Electricity Battle! Wiz: The winners are the heroes. MARIO AND SONIC (VICTORS) * Combined, physically superior. * MUCH more solo experience. * Sonic's speed, and Super Sonic, were formidable. * As was Mario's raw strength and durability. * MUCH Braver. * Individually, both would beat the sidekicks. * F.L.U.D.D could deactivate the Poltergust and counter the Thunderhand. * Complete retards in comparison. LUIGI AND TAILS (LOSERS) * More agile. * MUCH more strategic. * Luigi's Poltergust 5000 (specifically vacuum and Strobulb functions) countered Sonic's speed... * But didn't last long when the F.L.U.D.D came into play. * Combined, physically outmatched. * Tails was the weakest and least durable. * Nothing to counter the Firebrand, while Mario had the F.L.U.D.D. * Much less solo experience. Next Time On Death Battle! Two strategic, well known protagonists with no superhuman qualities on their own..." One a miner... Shows Steve shooting arrows at the Ender Dragon. The other torn between heroism and the criminal life..." Shows Henry Stickmin, riding a motorcycle away from the police. ''The ultimate battle between characters who've had to rely on wits to make it through their quest! STEVE THE MINER VS HENRY STICKMIN! HOPEFULLY coming soon-ish... Trivia * This is the Wiki Contributor's second battle. * It is also his first team one, and the first in which all the combatants are returning. Epilouge Mario's Pad "MAN, life is so fucking good!" yelled Mario, on the couch at his home. For the past 12 hours, he'd eaten nothing but spaghetti and played Mario Simulator to commemorate how he had proven the hero beats the sidekick. "(Groans) Yeah, if you weren't me," grumbled Luigi, sitting on the couch. (In case you were wondering, Luigi struck a deal with Queen Jaydes so he and Tails could be resurrected. Of course, she revived Sonic too). "Well, look on the bright side," remarked Tails. "She could have said no." Meanwhile, Sonic was running circles around Mario and the TV, for the sake of it (and because he liked Mario Simulator.). "So, uh, any other people living here other than you two?" muttered Tails, grimacing at a bigass spaghetti stain on the floor. "Well there is someone else," sighed Luigi. As if on cue, "Hey, Mama Luigi!" rang out, as (you guessed it) Yoshi came out. Everyone immediately laughed, sans Luigi, who turned beet red. "Well, I'm not his ma, of course. It just happened one day, I found him in a volcano, and me and Mario decided to raise him as a "son", that's all," replied the runner-up of the battle. "Ooh! Yoshi wanna have spaghetti!" yelled Yoshi, looking at Mario's spaghetti. Mario rolled his eyes, pushing Yoshi back. He didn't wanna resort to drugging him again, after last time. So he shifted to Sonic, snickering,"Hey, watch this!" and chugging down a bottle of strawberry soda while finishing "taking a crap" in Mario Simulator, eliticing chuckles from the two as Luigi and Tails rolled their eyes. Suddenly... "STHAP RIGHT THERE!" yelled a policeman who burst through the window. He grabbed Mario by the shoulder. "Your bro told us you assaulted spaghetti factories and you also killed Luigi. You're coming with us!" Mario kept on sputtering, then glared at Luigi, who shrugged. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled the fatass as he was hauled away. Sonic gasped, then immediately ran after the car as it sped off. Tails grinned at Luigi. "Our revenge plan worked! Fist Bump! But, what now?" Luigi's response? He snapped his fingers, and Yoshi came toward them with two large pepperoni pizza boxes and orange sodas. "You ever hear about a mode in this game called Luigi Simulator?"grinned Luigi. Tails yelled,"Okay, let's do it! It was truly the sidekick's day. Which team are you rooting for? Mario and Sonic Luigi and Tails Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Master General Guy1 Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles